plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Partyman
250px |health = 125 |variant of = |weapon = Party Scattershot (short range) Party Spyglass (long range) |abilities = Party Time! |rarity = Legendary}} Captain Partyman is a Legendary variant of Captain Deadbeard in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2''. Like all Party variants, he has the Legendary ability "Party Time!", that gives Captain Partyman a temporary speed and damage boost when the Party Time! meter fills up. Like all Legendary variants, only two stickers are required to unlock him. However, like other party variants, Captain Partyman cannot be obtained through sticker packs, but instead, the player must open Infinite Infinity Chests in Infinity Time until they unlock him, meaning the player must get at least 25,000 Time Shards or more. Descriptions Stickerbook description With a name like Captain Partyman, you know he's down to get funky. You wouldn't think it by looking at him, but he can spin on his peg leg for almost an entire minute, uninterrupted. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Primary weapons His primary weapons are the Party Scattershot and the Party Spyglass. The Party Scattershot can only be used when hip firing. It deals 30 damage and consumes two ammo. The Party Spyglass is used when the player aims. it deals 20 normal damage and 24 critical damage at all ranges. Bullets fired from the Party Spyglass consume 1 ammo. Abilities Strategies With Captain Partyman is a bit weaker than his stock counterpart, he will take a few more shots to kill compared to Deadbeard, but he is very rarely in harm's way, meaning that your "Party Time!" mode will be far easier to achieve, and the increased damage is very welcome as a sniper. Play this variant as you would with Captain Deadbeard, but try to plan your "Party Time!" to when you will get the most use out of it in a situation where increased firepower is required to defeat the plants. Against Captain Partyman is arguably the weakest Zombie Party variant when compared to the others, but not by much. His damage is slightly decreased over his vanilla counterpart, and the speed increase he gains isn't necessary for a sniper unless he is in a bad situation, meaning that "Party Time!" will rarely be used to its full effectiveness for Captain Partyman. As with most Deadbeards though, don't let him survive for too long, as he will a problem to your team while they try to advance. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * September 2017 Patch * February 2018 Patch * * * * March 2018 Patch * * * Gallery Party Hero Showcase.png|Captain Partyman's special showcase, along with Party Rose. giTZLG.gif|Captain Partyman in action. Screenshot (15).png|Captain Partyman during Party Time! purtiparat.png|Pirate Party Pack Trivia *Both of his primary weapons fire out confetti. *While using Cannon Rodeo, the Party Time! meter will be pulsating, even when Party Time isn't active. *He does not play a jam whilst Party Time is active. **Instead, he plays an unknown theme that is similar to the one played when the player is fighting against Captain Smasher in a Boss Hunt quest. **He is the only Party variant to not play a jam from Neon Mixtape Tour. **Instead, the remaining jam from Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is yet to be used by the Party characters (being the 8-bit jam), is used by the Computer Scientist's Crunch Mode. *Similar to many other Legendary variants, he is eighties-themed. *Party Time! will be canceled if he uses Barrel Blast. *He, along with Party Citron, are the only Party characters to be nerfed after the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC. *His model is the same as the standard Deadbeard's, though stylized differently. *There is a mistake in the Party Hero Showcase description, calling him "Captain Partypants". Category:Captain Deadbeard variants Category:Legendary zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants